Care to finish that sentence?
by sherlockthetimelord447
Summary: Season 4 alternate ending. What would have happened if Captain Jack happened to be at Bad Wolf Bay too? He has a plan! A GENIUS PLAN! Oneshot. Season 4 and 2 spoilers.


**I just finished season 4, and the ending was just WRONG. Rose got the Doctor (And it's not even the real one!) but the Doctor doesn't get Rose? Now way, forget it. Not on my watch. I **_**had**_** to write this to set things straight. **

**And I really do love 10's hair.**

**Damn you, Russel T. Davies.**

**All reviews are welcome as always!**

***Disclaimer: This does have bits of the original dialogue, but all rights go to the writers of the show.***

* * *

"I told you! No teleport." The Doctor says to Captain Jack. "And Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time." He says and smiles. Martha smiles back.

"Consider it done" She says, gives the Doctor's hand one last squeeze, and walks away. The Doctor turns to Jack to see him off, but he sees him hesitate.

"Aren't you going?"

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I think I'll come along to see Rose off." Jack says.

"Alright then. It's time for one last trip. Dårlig Ulv Stranden, better known as Bad Wolf Bay."

* * *

"But you made me." The human Doctor says. He looks at the real Doctor in confusion.

"Exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge." He turns to me. "Reminds you of someone? That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him." He swallows hard, and I can see him choking back his tears.

"But he's not you." I say, feeling tears of my own creep down my cheeks.

"He needs you. That's very me."

This isn't fair. I've come so far. I've crossed worlds to see him, to be with him, to travel with him again. And now, even though the two men standing before me look the same, they are totally different. I did not battle against Daleks and Cybermen and huge bats with the human Doctor in the blue suit. We did not run away from Oods and Satan and a very angry werewolf. We did not visit New New York and the year five billion and France in the eighteenth century.

And even if I do go and spend my life with him, the real Doctor, _my_ Doctor, will be alone again.

And I can't bare that thought.

"I think this is my cue to butt in." Jack comes up behind the Doctor, and moves him aside to stand before me. He holds my arms firmly. "Rose, you are going with the real Doctor and you are going to travel and fight aliens and make out." I raise my eyebrow to challenge him, but my heart is beating fast. _This might be it. _

"Well, it's about time for that." Jack says and shrugs.

"And what about that guy over there?" I ask and mention towards the human Doctor.

"That guy over there is coming with me. He'll be around for another what, fifty, sixty years? That's nothing for me. Don't worry, Doctor, I'll take care of him. He and I will have a lot of fun together." Jack smiles and winks.

"Don't," The Doctor, Donna and I say at the same time.

"I'm not complaining." The human Doctor says and winks back.

"Well, it's settled then."

"Hold on a minute, don't I get a say in this?" The Doctor asks. He's arguing, but I can see a smile starting to form. He looks in my direction and we share a look. _Our_ look.

"No." Jack says. He starts shuffling the human Doctor and Donna back into the TARDIS.

"We'll give you two some room."

Only now do I remember that Mum is here too. she looks over at me.

"So you're leaving me again? Shame on you, Rose Tyler, leaving your poor old mother like that without even looking back." She hugs me tightly and sniffs.

"Oh mum, I'm going to miss you. But you won't be alone, you have dad and Tony. Send them my love, will you?" I let go of her and kiss her cheek.

"And you, you take good care of my Rose, eh? If you hurt her, know I will find a way to cross these parallel universes and give you a run for your money." Mum says to the Doctor, and hugs him, rubbing his arms. He smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

"I will, don't you worry, Jackie Tyler. I'll look out for her." He smiles at me. I still find it hard to believe that I get to spend my life with this wonderful and extraordinary man. I smile back.

"Alright, I get the hint, I'm leaving. Bye sweetheart." Mum blows me a kiss and starts down the beach. I will probably never see her again. But I've made my choice, and I stick to it.

The Doctor shifts his feet. For the first time since I've met him, he looks just a bit shy.

"So," He says. I take a few steps towards him.

"Answer me this. When I last stood on this beach-on the worst day of my life-what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it."

"I said Rose Tyler." He says. I close the distance between us and hold the edges of his jacket.

"And then you disappeared. Care to finish that sentence?" I smile up at him. His face is glowing. I've never seen him so happy.

"Does it really need saying?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does."

He leans down.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." He whispers in my ear. His hot breath on my skin sends shivers down my spine.

"And I love you, Time Lord." I whisper back.

Our lips touch. His hand on my waist, pulling me closer. His other one cradling my face. I run my hands through his hair.

He has such great hair.

It's not possible to be close enough to him. The kiss lasts forever, but also no time at all. I don't want it to end, not ever.

"Doctor, we gotta go!" Jack yells from the TARDIS. It takes every bit of my self control to pull away.

"We should go." I say, a little breathless. We are still very close, our noses touching. The Doctor smiles and pulls back.

"Right! We need to go before the crack closes!" He takes my hand and I entwine my fingers with his. We run to where the TARDIS stands in the sand, the wind in our face, whipping at our clothes. Jack pokes his head out of the door, grinning.

"Allonsy!" The Doctor yells. I laugh at his giddiness.

"Allonsy!" I yell too, and we hop into the TARDIS just as it takes off into the stars.


End file.
